Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can use their computing devices to create and provide content items, such as images, audio, text, status updates, comments, and/or posts. The content items can be presented and stored by social networking systems (i.e., social networking services, social media systems, social media services). In some cases, users can utilize computing devices to access or interact with multimedia or media content, such as video content made available via the social networking systems. Under conventional approaches, the video content must be rendered, by one or more computing devices, at some time prior to a user watching or viewing the video content.
In one example, the user can further interact with the video content by modifying or editing the video content. In some cases, under conventional approaches, the user can edit or otherwise modify the video content, but the edited or modified video content must be rendered again before it can be watched, viewed, or accessed, which can be inconvenient or inefficient. These and other concerns can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with accessing or otherwise interacting with media content.